


Bird is the Word

by Rise_Comics



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Funny little headcanon, Gen, Humor, Ranma is a troll, Shampoo and Ranma being brats together, annoying songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rise_Comics/pseuds/Rise_Comics
Summary: Ranma pulls a prank on Mousse. Shampoo helps.





	Bird is the Word

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom, and it’s a funny one. Enjoy.

**Bird is the word.**

 

It was the dead of the night, and the Cat Café was lying still. Not a noise can be heard, save for the creak of a door. A figure quickly made its way through the apartment attached to the restaurant. 

 

At that moment, Shampoo shot out of her bed, being alerted by the creaking door. She made her way down the corridor, and ended up glomping the figure.    
  
“Shampoo? What are yo- OOF!” Ranma yelled, as she fell to the floor.

 

“Ni Hao Airen! Did you come to visit Shampoo?” Shampoo asked.

 

“Not really. I was here for something else.” Ranma replied.

 

“A cure for the curse?”

 

“I’m here for Mousse actually.”

 

“Why him?” Shampoo asked, a bit confused.

 

“Well, Nabiki paid me 30,000 yen to pull a prank on him, and he’s a bit of an ass, so I decided to replace all of his cassette, his cds and his alarm with Surfin’ Bird.”

 

“Interesting, but why Surfin’ Bird?” 

 

Ranma pulled out a Walkman with earbuds. “Just listen to it. You’ll know why.”

 

Shampoo put on the earbuds, and as the song went on, a devious smirk started forming on the Amazon’s face.

 

“Shampoo help you out with this prank.”

 

“Sweet Ranma said, returning that devious smile.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The sun was shining down on a summer morning in the Nerima ward of Tokyo as rush hour commenced and businesses opened up for the day.

 

Mu tsu, or Mousse, would not start the day off well at all.

 

“A-well-a everybody's heard about the bird!

Bird bird bird, b-bird's the word

A-well-a bird bird bird, bird is the word-”

 

Mousse was not amused at whatever practical joke the universe was playing on him.

 

“A-well-a bird bird bird, well-a bird is the word

A-well-a bird, bird, b-bird's the word

A-well-a bird bird bird, b-bird's the word”

 

A scream could be heard throughout Nerima as Cologne was startled awake and Shampoo barely held it together.

  
  


_______________________________________________________________________________

  
  



End file.
